


Indigo

by Keanu_Rob



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor knows everything, Eventual Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Everyone is a big homosapein, F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, No Smut, Random musical references, Soulmate AU, Zoe is very out there, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keanu_Rob/pseuds/Keanu_Rob
Summary: A soulmate au where when your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair changes to the same color. The issue is that everyone seems to be dyeing their hair a nice shade of indigo. aND ThAt CaUsEs LoVe DrAmA!!Don’t expect this to be good my friend and I started this whole idea as a joke and then we went through with it
Relationships: Alana Beck/Jared Kleinman, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Foreword or whatever

Hey there pals! Turn back while you can because things are going to escalate real quick

Random things about the book my dudes

-It’s for the needy who want Kleinsen

-It’s a collaborative writing between moi and a pal

-It has a thought out plot but that does not mean its written well tho

-It is mostly written during school so do not expect fast updates or any updates for that matter

-We try shoving in as many references as possible

-This is one of the ship stories we were thinking about writing (others were Boyf Riends & Prinxiety, you shall never get these tho)

-Stay Spicy

Creddddditttts

-Keanu -Main consultant/ idea man/ yes man

-Rob- Writer

(Some odd pen names)  
Sincerely Me,  
Rob P.S. My sister’s hot


	2. Kurt Cobain 1

Jared’s POV

*beep*  
*beep*  
*beep*   
I wake up to hear “Goin’ Viral” playing from the alarm. I quickly shut it off. Why did I choose that song again?

I hear mother goose calling for me from downstairs. I grab my glasses and shove them on. I grab the nearest hoodie and rush out the door.

(a/n how dare he not say anything to his mother :))))

I try to open my car door and soon realize I never grabbed my keys. Crap. I run back inside. Run past mother goose, grab the keys off the counter, and get out of there in 5 seconds tops. I hear mother goose yelling goodbye from behind me. I grab my phone out of my back pocket. Oh shishkabob it’s 7:46. I unlock the car door and quickly hop in. I jam the keys in and start to drive off. I can’t remember if I need to pick Evan up… wait do I???

Let me explain who Evan is. Evan is this “family friend” I have. We’ve been friends for years, but we’re not necessarily that close. Evan is a nice kid and all, don’t get me wrong, but we just don’t have much in common.

I pull into Evan’s street and see him in front of his house shuffling his feet around. Oh so I did have to pick him up today, cool. He hears me pull into his street and he looks up from his phone with this dumb smile on his face. He shoves his phone into his backpack and skips over to the car and jumps in.

“Hi!” he excitedly says.

“You seem excited… for once…” I say back.

“Oh well my mom says she can take work off tonight and finally eat dinner with me!” he exclaims whilst jumping up and down

“Oh that’s nice…” my voice trail off. 

(a/n raise your hand if you think Jared is an idiot (^-^)/ 

We sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. We pull into the school’s parking lot. I back up into an empty space, not well though.

“Oh hey, it’s Connor!” Evan squeaked.

“Oh yay…” I mumble.   
Evan runs after Connor, ditching me, rude. I walk past the antisocial headphones kid. I furiously strut down the hall.

(a/n lol no that sentence) 

Evan runs up to me dragging Connor behind him. 

“Hi Jared!” Evan says.

“Hey there Evan,” I reply. I glance over at Connor and nod to him in acknowledgment. He nods back, ugh I do not like this guy.

Evan is about to tell me something, but we are sadly interrupted by the bell.

a/n :)))))))))))))))) how to end a chapter 101


	3. Charlie Chaplin 2

Evan’s POV

I skip through the door and plop down in my desk. I keep thinking about what I was going to ask Jared. I zone out of class after the first few minutes. I keep telling myself to ask Jared after class. What if he says no though… i guess i could ask Connor.   
Mrs. Teacher Lady calls on me and I have zero idea what she asked, oh well. She glares at me and asks some other helpless kid. I think I may have fallen asleep because the next moment the bell rings and Jared is poking me in the shoulder.

“Hey Ev, wake up. You’re gonna be late,” Jared says while picking up my bag. 

Jared turns away and starts to walk, but I quickly grab his wrist to stop him. He turns back to me startled.

“Um Evan what was that for,” Jared nervously says. He turns his head, so I can’t see the slight blush on his face. Of course I see it though. ;)

a/n oh how i just love cliches, you’re welcome  
FALSEHOOD~Keanu  
a/n oh hush 

Jared’s POV  
Ahhhhhhh.

Evan’s POV  
I didn’t know Jared was capable of having emotions, guess he is though.

Come on Evan all you have to do is ask him. It isn’t that hard.

“So Jared, I wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover, just like old times,” I say, barely audible.

“What was that?” He replies.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover, just like old times,” I say slightly louder.

“Oh um sure… should I come after you eat with your mom? Wait did you ask her yet?” Jared kept rambling on.

Wow Jared is helpless. Oh, Jared did remember what I told him this morning, sweet. I think my mom will be fine with Jared coming on a week day, ah well. What’s the worst she can do? Take my baby tree? Actually nevermind, that’s pretty bad punishment.

“She’ll probably be fine with you coming over. She just loves you,” I say smiling.

a/n she ain’t the only one that loves him XDDDDDDDDDD sorry, no

“Ok great! I’ll come at like 7:30? Sure. Bye Evan!” Jared quickly waves and rushes out the door.

Wait. He took my backpack with him. Idiot.

a/n :0

**Author's Note:**

> Rob and I decided we should add this to Ao3 since we already posted it on Wattpad. Thanks for reading the forward and we will post somewhat regularly.  
> Sincerely me,  
> Keanu


End file.
